Juguete Roto
by KissBabyYaoi
Summary: Woody no consigue escapar a tiempo de Sid.


~•~

Sé que puedes hablar.

—Se qué puedes hablar. — Dijo Sid con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro deformado por una risa histérica.

Woody se mantuvo firme con su rostro mostrando esa sonrisa caracterizada y manipulable cómo una muñeca de tela que era entre los toscos agarres de Sid.

—Pero, ¿qué tanto puede sentir un juguete? — Cuestionó al aire vacío del pequeño cuarto de herramientas en el patio.

Una bombilla brillante bailaba de un lado a otro sujeta apenas por un cable negro chispeante iluminado gran parte de la mesa de trabajo de Sid y las paredes que las sentía cerrarse contra su vulnerable cuerpo de tela. Woody reprimió el escalofrío recorrer su espalda al sentir ese par de ojos oscuros posarse en él con diversión cómo si fuese capaz sentir su miedo, y angustia en su sonrisa imperturbable en su rostro de plástico.

—¿Cuál es el límite de un juguete antes de romperse? — Volvió a cuestionar solo que esta vez lo vio fijamente mientras trazaba con un dedo juguetón el camino de los botones de su pecho hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón.

Woody ahogó las ganas de llorar que asaltaban sus ojos fijos en el niño quién sonrió de una forma que lo hizo sentir una espinilla molesta en su pecho.

Sid lo dejó sin cuidado en el escrito para hurgar entre los cajones de herramientas, y cajas de cartón del pequeño almacén permitiéndole buscar ayuda en algún juguete olvidado por ahí pero sólo vio cosas de construcción y jardinería además la única salida de ahí era la puerta vigilada por el perro obediente del niño.

"Bueno...Al menos, Buzz está a salvo." Intentó animarse con la idea de ver a Buzz cruzar por la cuerda de luces navideñas y volver a la seguridad de su hogar. "Cuida de Andy, Buzz." Pensó con lágrimas fantasmas calando en sus ojos mientras Sid volvió a su campo de visión con una gruesa soga de construcción.

—Es hora de jugar, vaquero.

Woody simplemente se cerró al mundo exterior cuándo Sid saco una navaja de su bolsillo y la presionaba contra el primer botón de su ropa.

Buzz fue arrastrado por la fuerza por un ansioso Woody quién tuvo que colgarlo sobre la cuerda de luces navideñas cómo si fuese un trapo al sol y lo empujó lo suficiente para aterrizar en los brazos de los juguetes de la habitación de Andy.

—Woody...— Murmuró confundido saliendo de su crisis existencial al ver al vaquero.

Ese comisario solo espero el tiempo suficiente para ver llegar a salvo a Buzz y después animarse a volver con el animo de Bo y Slinky mientras el resto sujetaba a un Buzz aturdido pero se vio interrumpido al escuchar la voz de Sid acercarse.

—¡Woody! — Gritaron al unisono los juguete con angustia.

Él comisario viéndoles con una mirada complicada solo atino a volver a cerrar la ventana dejando caer la cuerda y caer inmóvil en el escritorio sin olvidarse de volver a colocar la cortina para evitarles a sus amigos verlo caer en las garras de ese monstruo, dejándolos helados en sus puestos.

Esa noche Andy sonrió al tener a Buzz con él pero Buzz se sintió terrible de volver a la seguridad de la habitación del niño y dejar atrás al vaquero que quedó atrapado con ese monstruo, y los juguetes caníbales.

—¡Tenemos que rescatar al comisario! — Diría Buzz caminando devuelta hacía el alféizar de la ventana dispuesto a saltar y volver.

—¡Espera, Buzz! — Llamó Slinky con preocupación.

—¡No puedes simplemente volver ahí y regresar cómo si nada! ¡Es un milagro en sí que sigas aquí con nosotros! — Exclamó Cara de Papa.

—Tienes que pensar en Andy, Buzz.— Habló Bo atrayendo la atención de todos sobre la pastora. — Por más que nos duela, ahora eres él nuevo líder y el juguete de Andy..., eso es lo que Woody debió haber pensado al salvarte.

Buzz miró las primeras gotas de lluvia chocar contra la ventana dificultando la tarea de ver la ventana que se mantenía cerrada,

y con la cortina corrida.

—Él sacrifico su vida por mí. — Susurró bajando su vista a los arbustos debajo de él y sin pensarlo, se arrojó al vacío incluso ante los gritos y miradas angustiosas de los juguetes de Andy le dirigieron.

"No puedo simplemente abandonarlo." Pensó decidido a sacar al comisario de las manos de ese niño antes del amanecer.

Buzz se coló en el patio trasero de Sid por la cerca que dividía las casas importándole poco el agua de la lluvia mojarlo solo tenía mente para rescatar al vaquero y las posibles torturas de las que ese niño podría estar sufriendo pero sus pequeños y sutiles pasos de jueguete se detuvieron al escuchar una histérica risa que lo hizo paralizarse en su sitio.

Sid.

Él guardián espacial se ocultó entre un arbusto al ver salir al niño con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y azotando con fuerza

la puerta de ese pequeño espacio de almacenamiento rojo con su perro siguiéndole el paso hasta perderse dentro de la casa.

"¿Podría ser...?" Buzz miró por un momento la puerta entre abierta con una corazonada golpeando su pecho y al mismo tiempo un sabor amargo en su boca mientras se dirigía hacía ese lugar.

—...¡Woody! — Llamó en voz baja guiándose por la luz que emitía su carcasa de plástico. —¡Woody! ¿Estás aquí? ¡Woody!

Él guardián espacial ignoró una punzada de miedo cuándo pudo oír la respiración casi artificial de un juguete y el sonido de algo pesado arrastrarse por el suelo por un momento tuvo la idea de seguir a Sid dentro de la casa pero se detuvo al escuchar con claridad un pequeño sollozo desde arriba del escritorio.

—¿...Woody? — Vaciló antes de trepar hacía arriba.

Los ojos claros trataron de darle forma a la sombra que le daba la espalda y que temblaba ligeramente. Buzz miró a su alrededor pero sólo podía distinguir algo de relleno esparcido cerca de la figura ensombrecida, y con duda se acercó, un paso cauteloso iluminado por la tenue luz de su traje hasta que reconoció ese sombrero marrón que recogió pasando saliva con dificultad.

"¿Y si había llegado tarde?" Ese pensamiento lo golpeó con fuerza mientras sujetaba con firmeza el sombrero entre sus manos.

Buzz tuvo cuidado de no pisar el relleno que ahora reconocía del comisario lleno de un líquido blanco y viscoso que se deslizaba por sus piernas intentó ser lo más gentil que pudo mientras se encargaba de recoger el relleno para buscar la herida con ojos abiertos vio el pecho abierto de Woody.

—Woody...— Buzz no pudo evitar mirar la gran abertura en su pecho sintiendo ese miedo incrementarse cuándo vio ese par de ojos marrones sin brillo cerrarse.

Si los juguetes pudieran llorar, sus ojos se encontrarían rojos y sus mejillas bañadas en amargas lágrimas pero sólo podía ver la conmoción de Buzz con su rostro blanco sin expresión dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir el vacilante toque de Buzz sobre su pecho abierto.

—Andy coserá tus heridas. — Afirmó Buzz empujando lo más gentilmente que podía el relleno. — Te sacaré de aquí.

Pero, la convicción de Buzz se apagó al caer en cuenta que no era la única herida en el cuerpo de Woody y la manera en cómo Woody se aferró a sus hombros sollozando sin aliento con sus muñecas temblorosas aferrándose a las alas que se abrieron por su presión.

El definitivamente había llegado tarde.


End file.
